Something Isn't Right
by TwinasFanMegzz
Summary: Megan and James have secrets, the thought they were alone until they have to run away from home and school; but one day they run into someone that changes there life all together Megan is from England and James is from America,different terms
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

It was lunch time we had the most boring day of all the week. Me and James went to the cafeteria to get some food, to show everyone we was still here, because everyone kept thinking we would run of after the news this morning that was told in assembly.

"You would think they would run out by now, that news this morning was terrible" I heard Bradley say to his mate.

As we walked out the cafeteria with James I dropped my lunch to the floor as I remembered what happened.

(the flashback)

"Will Megan Simpson stand please?" I heard the head teacher Mr Cook say.

I stud up and heard most people in the year group mutter "what she done now"

I looked round at them and gave them one of those stares that everybody hated and they just shut up. I looked to Mr Cook

"Well I'm sure you will forgive me for doing this, but why did you call Mr Banks rude names, set of the fire alarm and why did you damage school prop -"

I heard James stand up beside me and interrupted Mr Cook,

"Why say this in front of everybody here" he pointed everyone out in the year group here.

I could feel myself getting more and more angry that he would bring it up in the middle of an assembly and the fact what Mr Banks said, I shot back" I did what I did because he made me angry talking about my family like I wasn't even there. It's disrespectful!" I shot a glance to Mr Banks "how would you like it if said those things about you!"

James was trying his best to calm me down, then my brother Charlie stud up and tried to calm the situation. I just looked around the hall then looked straight at Mr Cook

"No I won't forgive you"

After the shouting and people laughing I stormed out making Mr Matthews cup of tea spill all over him, I'm sure I heard him scream I just laughed at the fact what I just did. I walked around school and dodging teachers trying to get back to form room to get my bag and run to my lesson which was English.

I got there and everyone stared at me as I walked in and sat at the back next to James he just said "we are getting out here at lunch"

I just sat there staring at the bored. "Ok" is all I said.

An hour had past and it was time for lunch...

(Flashback ends)

I could tell me and james was running out the gate; I knew people were staring.


	2. Running

Chapter 2

We were running down a dirt path just off the school gates and I didn't see a tree root that was sticking out the ground and I tripped over it. James just looked at me then we heard the prefects getting closer.

"Crap" I said as I was scrambling to my feet picking up my bag. (http:/www..uk/images/www..uk/big/bg41279806869adidas%20airline%20bag%20-% )

We started to run again dodging some old oak tree; I noticed something on it and stopped.

"James look" I pointed to the marks on the tree that I made a few weeks ago, how long we'd know each other and how many times we had to move.

James just stared at it in disbelief. We heard the prefects getting closer.

"Stop where you are!" Sam shouted

James just turned and he looked like he was going to rip off his head literally!

_WE know your secret.. _I heard his thought and I'm pretty sure James heard to.

James stud in front of me "what will you exactly do? You know for a fact we will kick your backside so why don't just let us leave" he said in a tone that sounded so scary.

I looked backwards and I saw Josh, Ricky, Paul, Alex and Rex around us, all of them just laughed at what James said. I dropped my bag on the floor.

I whispered so quite James could only hear "1...2...3... Go!"

We ducked as Ricky threw something; I saw James go for Sam and I went for Josh. I looked to James as he put Sam to the floor as he laughed. Paul, Alex and Rex went for James as I put Ricky to the floor. So I picked a thick branch that fell on the floor and wacked it round Paul's head and laughed. James took Alex and Rex's head's and bashed them together.

"Let's go before they wake up" he took my bag of the floor and started to jog and I followed.

"Where are we gonna go James?"

"First we are gonna go to my house, to get my money, clothes and my car. Then we have to get out of here"

"Why? Do we need to get out of here?"

"Megan" He stopped dead in his tracks "you know that thing I was telling you about"

I answered not quite sure "yes I think, about us being assigned to the government and protecting everyone from bad people"

James looked at me "yes that, and that's the way I would put it to my 6 year old cousin Sonny!"

I'm sure he was trying to change the subject "and... are we going?" I started to walk past him.

"Wrong way...That way" he pointed to the direction we was supposed to be going.

"Ok" I turned and went the way he was pointing.

He smiled at me and took my hand and we just walked to his house to get the things we needed.


	3. His House

Chapter 3

We walked most of the way and I noticed James didn't have his bag

"You haven't got your bag"

"I know Charlie is gonna bring it when schools over"

"Ok"

We got to his house, he opened the door and his mum was standing there in the large hallway.

"Hi mom, how are you" James said somewhat happy

I just looked at him then at Sophie "hello"

Sophie replied to us both "hi... why aren't you two at school?"

"Well we are going away mom, Sam knows and it's dangerous for us."

She looked at me and James "Well if he's found you out we need to get him to the government and you two need to be more careful"

"How would he find out were mind readers mom? It's weird"

"I heard from your dad that they are those people where they ...err... they see people for who they are if you get me?"

"I get you; anyway mum we need to go get the stuff and leave ASAP prefects were everywhere!"

He practically dragged me up the stairs and into his room.

"Slight overstatement James there wasn't loads of prefects, only like 2 and their friends!"

"Oh well I think I will live Megan" he said

He dumped my school bag in the bottom of his closet.

"What will I do? I haven't got any no clothes and where are we gonna sleep?"

"I'm sure you won't mind borrowing mine" he got a gym bag and started to fill it up with clothes and put some money at the bottom "and we will find somewhere"

He got his guitar and put it in the case

"What about my stuff?" I said a little upset.

"We will come back once we know it's safe"

"You're getting annoyed with me aren't you?"

He just looked at me "No why would be getting annoyed with you?"

"I keep ask stupid questions"

"Yes but you want to know" he packed a few last things for us.

"Ok were done let's get something to eat, I think my mom has made Sonny some cookies" he said quite excited

I walked behind him down to the kitchen "I am not eating Sonny's cookies there for her not you"

He put the bag down near the garage and shouted to his brother Jake "Hey Jake open the garage!" and then he continued with our conversation

"I'm sure she won't mind" he walked into the kitchen. He was just about to take a cookie but then Sonny bounced in.

"James you got your biscuits and are you really leaving?"

I just stood really awkward in the kitchen as everyone came in asking the same question.

"Yeah and we better go" he grabbed a few packets of biscuits and pulled to the garage and gave me the keys and the bag and told me he needed a word with his mum.

"Which car James?" I said quickly.

"Err... the Ford"

"Ok" I went out to the garage and put the things in the boot of the car and got in the passenger's side waiting for James.

Jake came out to open the garage for us as James got in. I saw James nod to Jake

I couldn't read the thought convocation they we having "stop blocking me Jake" I smiled and he replied "private convo, ya know"

James just said "I will tell you later, don't worry"

I heard Jake shout through the glass "You better not James!"

James just shook his head and pulled out the garage. We waved to everyone as they came out.

I heard his mum's frantic thoughts

_BE CARFUL...what happens if they get lost somewhere... Where are they actually going?_


	4. Check In

Chapter 4

We pulled out onto the motorway; James virtually ate all the biscuits.

"You hungry?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah we should have waited till evening to go"

"Why didn't we wait then?"

We were driving down the motorway quite fast

"Well I..." it was if he was speechless.

He just turned up the Volume of the CD player, I never noticed while we were driving probably because I was talking James but it was Paramore.

I just looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and changed it to the next song which was That's What You Get.

"Paramore?"

"How'd you know?"

"I like them too you know" I replied laughing a little

"Ok then we should go see a concert or something when there close" then he started to sing the first verse "No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt, so much?"

I decided to interrupt him "James, why didn't we leave in the evening?"

He looked at me and said "they would look for us as soon as school finished so we had to go now."

"Ok then"

We drove for quite a while until we both needed the toilet and we really needed some sleep by now, we saw a hotel sign but the exit wasn't until another half a mile.

We finally reached the slip road to the hotel it was lit up quite brightly even though it is only just starting getting dark, I looked at the time and it was about half drove to the car park and parked near the front door. James got out the gym bag and his guitar; I got out too and followed behind him in the front door to the reception.

The lady on the reception desk smiled as she saw him and his guitar

_Oh my gosh...guitarist... hope he is single_

I saw James shift slightly and he turned around to me and grinned "could you hold my guitar please Megan" he held out his guitar to me.

"Yeah, sure" I took his guitar from him and stared at the receptionist I could see her name was Amy. She just smiled at me

_He could do better than her..._

"Hello Amy" I heard James say beside me in a tone that was pleasant but warning coming out a little.

She replied just as happy as her thoughts "hello, how can help you?"

I looked at James and he nodded to let me speak, I spoke politely as I could but I still sounded irritated "hi, can we have a room for tonight please?"

"Could I have you names please?"

James spoke again "James Haze"

"Ok" she smiled as she typed it into the computer "1 or 2 beds?"

"2"

She typed it in "ok, card or cash?"

James pulled out his credit card and gave it her to put it in the machine, she swiped it and gave it back to James with the key to our room and pointed the way.

_What is her problem...?_


	5. A Few Questions

Chapter 5

We walked to our room and James opened the door, it was more pleasant than I was expecting. Plain white walls with a picture of some random field above the television, two beds as we asked and some welcome pack on the bedside table. I put James's guitar on a bed,

"James?"

"Yeah" he called out from the bathroom I swear I heard him laugh I think it's because my mind was everywhere.

"Can't they trace where you've been if you use a credit card, because I'm sure Ricky's dad is a bank clerk"

"Yeah he probably could" he looked at me as he came out "it is small" he pointed with his hand to the bathroom "Anyway, you know when my mom called me back in before we left?"

"Yes" I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well my mom being my mom rang my dad about it, my dad was a little angry at me but once he found out who it was he said we had to get out fast" he sat down beside me and continued "so he told my mom to give me his credit card"

He leaned back and got his dads credit card out his pocket and showed me it.

"Well your dads name is Peter and you yours is James, How smart are you?"

"I know that, and we will be gone before they even notice, people here are so clueless to that kind of stuff. That's why we are here."

"Ok" I replied "well at least you know what you are doing because I would be in the middle of nowhere"

James just laughed.

"Why did you bring your guitar?"

"I honestly do not know I just felt like it"

I nodded and I heard her stupid thoughts coming down the hall way,

_Maybe I could get rid of that Megan and talk to James..._

I heard James chuckle behind me.

"Go answer the door then"

"No, you answer it"

"You answer it James"

"Noooo way, you"

"James, seriously you are arguing over opening the door"

"Yes, because she gives me the creeps"

I laughed as he said it then the knock on the door made me jump and James laughed even more, I stared at him for a few seconds and went to answer the door.

I opened the door and the look on her face was priceless!

_I thought she would of gone by now!_

I heard James laugh again behind me. I smiled  
"Hi...Amy, what do you want?"

Amy just looked at me like she wanted to kill me "I was just wondering whether or not you wanted the breakfast special tomorrow morning"

_I so hate being polite to rude customers..._

I didn't hear James come from behind me "No we don't want the breakfast special, we would have said when we checked in"

Amy replied "Ok then, I was just checking not many people know they can order it now"

James answered back "Ok goodbye then" he smiled and shut the door.

I started to walk away from the door then I looked at James's face, I waved my hand over his face, he was like a stone figure. He caught my hand and smiled.

"How about you go to sleep Megan"

I knew I couldn't win and I also knew he was blocking her thoughts from me "Fine... night" I walked over to the bed at the window and climbed in, not bothering to change out of my clothes,

"Night" he whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

It was a pleasing sleep I was in a too deep sleep to dream,


	6. Talking

Chapter 6

I woke up quite early and I heard James mutter into is phone to someone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning" he looked at me then laughed and spoke into his phone again "No I'm talking to Megan, anyway I am gonna get ready, bye" he put his phone on his bed.

"Err...morning" I Replied

"Do you want to go now or" he checked the time "in like 2 hours when it's a little lighter?"

"Whenever" I shrugged, but continued the conversation so it wouldn't go quite "can I ask you something please?"

"Yeah sure, what" James answered

"Well..." I hesitated "I know that your parents tell you virtually everything about the lives we have to live, but why won't my parents tell me anything about it? ... it's confusing"

"It could be protecting you...or it could be..."

I interrupted him "They could be on the bad side... I've never thought of that"

He looked at me "wait... wait so you're saying your parents are on the bad side?"

"well yeah whenever they have" I put air quotes around "meetings... well they either go to a certain place or they chuck me out the house for a few weeks and they always seem to be on edge like someone is watching their every move...also they keep arguing"

"I see your point, but we can't judge yet we don't have enough clues"

"Clues?... who are you Sherlock Homes?"

He laughed "No... It's just I've been in this job longer than you... and I know a little bit more"

"What was it...Like only a month longer and plus I Jumped before you anyway when I nearly got killed that Christmas"

"Oh yeah I forgot, it was funny though, the turkey went flying over everyone then hit my auntie" he laughed again and so did I.

"Anyway" he began again "Go get ready and I will ring my dad to make sure everyone's ok"

"Ok" I got up out of bed and James pointed to his bag and I took it into the tiny bathroom to get changed and to brush my teeth. I opened the bag and I put on a black t-shirt and some black converse, but kept my jeans on knowing James's jeans are a little bit too big. I walked out of the bathroom and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked to James as he still was on the phone,

"Yeah I know that, but what are they called"

He looked at me and smiled, continuing his conversation "oh ok, I was just wondering, anyway if they're coming we better get going now then speak to you soon, bye."

He hung up and got out of bed to get changed, he went into the bathroom and I made my bed. He came back out the bathroom doing his hair and smiled

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, when we gonna go?"

"After we have something to eat then we will go"

I checked the time "ok"

I followed James out the room and walked in front so he could lock the door and we went to get some breakfast.

* * *

**A.N – I am incredibly sorry it's been a while hope this chapter is worth the wait I will upload the next one as soon as I can.**


	7. Breakfast

Chapter 7

We both looked at the menu; I wasn't that hungry but I knew I had to eat something but nothing on the menu that I really wanted to eat. I put the menu down and decided to just get some toast.

I looked to James "Are you having anything?"

James looked up at me from his phone "Err . . . yeah I'll just have some cereal, you having anything?"

I nodded "just some toast, I don't really want anything else"

He nodded and ordered our food from the waiter and went to get us some orange juice, I noticed something wasn't right about everything in my life I couldn't piece together what it was. . .

I picked up the orange juice and poured it into a glass, I didn't bother looking at the interior I've seen these hotels too many times, just keep running and no fighting to stay where I want, where I need to be. . . I didn't get it, but here wasn't the time or place to ask James.

I walked back with two glasses of orange juice; I put them on the table and sat down. James looked up from his phone again and smiled.

I leaned on the table "what you looking for?"

James shook his head "nothing "

The waiter brought our food and put it on the table, James nodded and started eating his cereal, and I picked up my toast and took a bite, it felt like cardboard in my mouth I put down the toast and swallowed what was in my mouth and took a sip of orange juice.

"James?"

"Yeah" he answered

"I know it's the wrong place to ask this but I needed to know" I looked around "well. . . I don't know how to say it. . ."

James looked at me then to his phone then back to me "I know, what you are gonna ask, I will tell you, trust me I will. We just need to get somewhere first."

I nodded slowly "ok. . ."

He smiled "I take it you can't eat it?" he nodded to the toast on the plate in front of me.

I shook my head "No"

He smiled again "ok then, wanna go?"

"Yeah" I drank the rest of my orange juice.

"I will go an' get my bag and guitar and ring my dad again and do you want to go to the car" he picked up his half full glass of orange.

"Yes... ok then"

He stood up and drank the orange juice as I got up, and nodded to the waiter as we went out.

He went to get his things and I looked for the Ford. I spotted it and walked over to the car waiting for James. I noticed my shoe wasn't tied so I bent down and tied it, but I heard something behind me and stood up again looking around me. All of a sudden I could hear many thoughts all at once. . .

_What's happening . . .? What?. . . I don't understand . . .?_

I looked around me confused. . .

* * *

**A.N - i'm sorry it's been awhile. . . been incredably busy since last chapter. Writing chapter 8 litterly as i post this! Also don't worry Cullens in it soon!**


End file.
